mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:RainbowDash28
Welcome Hi, welcome to MyLittleBrony Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RainbowDash28 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Lyra Most of the fandom has adopted Lyra's official name as her surname (we have personally talked to fans) so Lyra Hearstrings is the title that the page will use. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 12:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Please do not undo my edit. As I've already said, Lyra Hearstrings has been adopted by most of the fandom so we, being a fandom wiki, must make it that way. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 13:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Look, I don't know why you keep renaming Lyra Heartstrings to just Lyra. One of my guesses would be that you are trying to get "revenge" on Shadow for banning you on the MLP wiki. I can understand that you are probably very angry and fustrated but please do not take it out here. Shadow was just doing his job. This wiki is mostly a fandom wiki and since most of the fandom adopted Heartstrings as Lyra's surname, we must fellow it. This is the third time I've had to post a message like this on your talk page. Undo the edit again, and I'll block you for a short time. I seriously do not ''want to do this but you force my hand if you continue. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 13:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : I can no longer tolerate your uncooperativeness on our wiki. You are obviously unwilling to cooperate with admins Shadow and myself (constantly berating Shadow for doing his job and undoing the edits that I make). As such, you have pushed past ''my limit and will now be blocked. You are a good editor based on what I've seen but your attitude isn't helping in any form or way. You will still be allowed to edit your talk page. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC) : Please! Im really sorry! At least shorten the ban! I will do anything you want if you unban me! RainbowDash28 16:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) : What I want is for you to be more respectful towards your fellow bronies and pegasisters, regardless of whether they are an admin or not. Also, if you wish to be an editor here, you must see things from the fandom world of MLP. I accept your apology. I hold nothing personal against you. However, as Shadow was also involved in the situation, I must look for his approval before I can unban you. I hope you understand. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 03:51, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Ok. I understand. RainbowDash28 16:48, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry! Please unblock me! Im really sorry and promise to behave. Please just give me another chance! Im so bored without being able to chat with everyone! You dont understand how boring it is! One more chance and i promise to behave! At least shorten my block! Please Shadow if you are reading this i want to say im sorry. Im sorry for harrasing you and everyone else and have learned my lesson. So please unblock me! I will do anything to be unblocked again and promise to behave. So please think about it for me. I promise to listen to the admins and mods and to be nice and not use caps. If i screw up again go ahead do what you want but please just give me one more chance! RainbowDash28 18:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi RainbowDash28. I tried asking Shadow about your block twice but it seems he simply isn't responding. Not exactly sure what to say there. Sorry but there is not much else I can do considering he is a crat and all. Really sorry. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:23, May 27, 2012 (UTC) hi me too so i,m bloked on mlp wiki i now how you felll Who are you? RainbowDash28 19:09, May 26, 2012 (UTC) pinkyrue Pinky plz leave your sig on my talk page with 4~'s k? RainbowDash28 20:17, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ok